


Pretending

by millygal



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today the mask slips</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretending

"Hey up, here's trouble, how's it going Ricky?"

"It's Mickey."

Here's trouble is right.

All the places we go, all the times we visit, I can at least pretend that you don't exist, that she's mine.

Here and now though, when Rose has called you to come, I can't ignore the nagging emptiness inside. She's not mine, and you do exist.

It hurts, I'm 900 years old, and I've seen things you couldn't even conceive, but your presence in my ship hurts, because when your here my world of make believe comes crashing down. Its not my hand she's holding, it's yours.

"Don't listen to him, he's just windin' you up"

"You look fantastic"

Hey, that's MY word Ricky, and yea, she does look fantastic, and you got to tell her, before i did. Not that I would, too scared to, but I cant now, because you already have.

"Ahh sweet, look at these two, how come I never get any of that?"

"Buy me a drink first."

"Such hard work."

"But worth it."

Jack knows, he can see, that's why he tried to make me smile.

I think that even a part of him feels my pain, he likes her too, he wants to tell her how fantastic she looks, but he can't either now.

Its not what I wanted today, not you, here with her. she was mine, or at least a part of her was until you turned up. Now her head's all full of you and I don't even get a look in. It hurts, I don't do domestic, but now that your here I haven't got a chance.

"So you aren't stayin' then?"

And now, damn it, i feel sorry for you, because tomorrow she'll be travelling with me, and I can pretend again, even though she's yours you wont be able to hold her, have her, be with her. She'll be mine again.

"So what's on?"

"Nothing just..."

Jack sees again, sees me hating you, and loving her.


End file.
